Double Battles
by TophFan
Summary: Toph, Aang, and Katara somehow end up on the Argo II. However, Sozin's comet is approaching back home and they need to do whatever they can to save the world, and Sokka. Meanwhile, Percy Jackson and his friends could use some help defeating Gaea... I finished Mark of Athena. If you didn't read it, there are some spoilers. Anyways, it starts from "Bitter Work" in the Avatar world...
1. Chapter 1- Going to the campsite

YES! I THINK I AM THE FIRST! Hey everybody, ZuZu here. (I am NOT a Zuko fan but I use it cuz it has relation to my name) ANYWAYS, ever since I watched Avatar in the summer, I've been making connections to it. After I finished reading Mark of Athena 3 days ago, I couldn't help but see the resemblance. Percy (Waterbending), Hazel (Seismic sense/earthbending), Jason (Sort of airbending), Leo (Firebending); the evidence was overwhelmingly powerful…so….what if the Avatar people met the Lost Hero people? That would be fun…. The story would start from "Bitter Work"…

P.S. Annabeth is my favourite but unfortunately, she doesn't have any magical "bending" powers...

* * *

"_Wisdom's daughter walks alone_"

* * *

Toph groaned as Aang completed another set for earthbending incorrectly. Honestly, this kid might be the avatar, but he was as gifted as a sloth-bear. Yeah, she knew that earthbending was the opposite of airbending, but he couldn't even move a grain of sand!

"Is he this slow at waterbending too?" Toph complained to Katara, who was sitting beside her, putting no effort into conceal her voice from Aang.

"He's ok at waterbending, I guess" Katara replied uncomfortably.

"Uh…Toph?" Aang asked tentatively.

"_Sifu_ Toph here, but yes, Twinkle Toes? Came here to whine? Get back to work!" She yelled.

"The thing is, S-Sifu Toph…I'm the avatar…" Aang started.

Toph turned her head to face Aang, before hitting his head-hard.

"OW!" Aang protested, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you still had your brains, Y'know, with the avatar comment and all? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF COURSE I KNOW YOU'RE THE AVATAR!" Toph yelled sarcastically.

"If you only had let me _finish¸_ I was going to say that I have to practice waterbending Katara!" Aang protested, rubbing the red welt that was quickly forming.

"That is true Toph. He hasn't _quite_ mastered waterbending yet, although he is reasonably proficient." Katara put in, defending her friend.

Toph feigned interest. "Oh rea-"Toph started before her ears perked and she whipped her head around. "We're being ambushed. Stay still" She whispered, earthbending a large tunnel for them to disappear into.

"What about Sokka?" Aang asked fervently as they climbed down into the rocky tunnel.

"He's…still out hunting. Don't worry, he's OK at fighting. I mean, Suki did teach him. He'll be fine." Katara assured.

"Right. While you two lovebirds are talking, we have a real problem here. There are people up there. We have _no_ idea _what_ type of people they are and whether they are friends or…" Toph started.

BOOM. Dust fell from the roof of the tunnel, splattering them. A scream echoed from above, a scream that sounded like a girl's but they immediately recognized as Sokka's.

"I guess…that answers your question?" Aang joked, trying to keep the atmosphere lively.

"Not the time Aang! We know that was Sokka. Now, we have to rescue him." Katara snapped.

"Uh…guys? Um….well…..this tunnel….I think it's _sinking_" Toph pointed out nervously.

"What? How can tunnels sink? Is that even possible?" Katara asked quickly, almost experiencing a nervous breakdown.

"I don't know…but that's what my feet are telling me. The tunnel is sinking-Did you hear that?" Toph interrupted, cocking her head to one side.

"What?" Aang asked fearfully.

"It sounds like….laughter" Toph mused.

"L-laughter?" Katara asked incredulously.

"Yeah…" Toph replied uncertainly. "Wait…I hear water too."

"Water?" Katara asked happily "Where?"

"Gee, I don't know. Why don't you use your little magic water skills to detect it? Toph replied sarcastically.

"Hey, just asking" Katara huffed.

"Shhh there's vibrations up there" Toph said quietly. She stopped walking and slammed her hands into the roof of the tunnel. The ground shook with the impact of the force and a wide hole opened up on top of them. Toph slammed her feet into the ground, throwing Aang, Katara, and herself into the open air.

"Finally!" Aang said happily, who was just beginning to feel a little claustrophobic. After all, he was an airbender.

"Uh….Aang? We got company…" Toph said quietly, nudging her friend.

"What? That's-" Katara started.

"Uh….hi?" A voice asked behind her.

The gaang (or what was left of it) turned around. They saw a tall teenager with jet black hair with a white streak in his hair. He was dripping with water, looking rather bemused when three rather odd kids came right out from the ground. Literally.

* * *

AGHHHH so short! Ah well, it was technically a prologue. T-hee!


	2. Chapter 2- Clashing of Worlds

AGH Ok I am TERRIBLY sorry for being a terrible updater but I was working on my other fanfic _The Decision_ which is strictly Avatar and helping my friend with her fanfic, _The Start of a New World_ as well as studying for three tests.

Just to CLARIFY: THE STORY IS COMPLETELY AU FROM THE _PERCY JACKSON_ SIDE SO TECHNICALLY THERE IS NO SPECIFIC POINT TO "WHERE" THEY ARE IN THE BOOK "THE MARK OF ATHENA". IT'S MAINLY GOING TO BE A FRIENDSHIP FANFIC BETWEEN THE BONDING OF TWO MAGICAL WORLDS.

Katara was the first one to recover from the shock of seeing the boy. She was willing to meet the stranger, as she was probably the most unsociably awkward person in the trio. "Hi I'm Katara!" She greeted, bowing a little. The boy looked very surprised, before bowing too.

"Uh…HI! Who's….that?" He asked, gesturing towards Toph and Aang rather awkwardly.

"Huh…? Oh! That's Toph, and that's Aang!" Katara introduced, at first bemused by the boy's awkward pointing.

"Ahh…I see." Percy said slowly. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Well, um….I could take you guys to my friends, well, you'll see there, is that ok?" He asked politely, pointing towards a large hill. "We're camping right now, so…yeah…" Percy continued awkwardly.

"Riiiiiiight" Toph said sarcastically. She opened her mouth to insult the boy even more, before Aang cut in.

"Sure! We'd LOVE to!" He clarified excitedly. "What's your name, by the way?" He asked again, this time, quieter.

"Percy." The boy replied, before turning around. "Come on!" He said, gesturing towards them.

As they trudged towards the hill, Katara began noticing that the boy was drying abnormally fast.

"The water, it's….already dried?" Katara asked confusedly, pointing at Percy.

Percy turned around. "Huh? Oh! I'm the son of Poseidon" He explained matter-of-factly.

Toph saw this as a window of opportunity to insult Percy, who she saw as a gullible miscreant that didn't deserve to be trusted, well, not yet anyways. Even if he didn't lie. "Poseidon? What is that? A type of dance move?" She sneered, not bothering to be polite.

Percy didn't seem very affected by Toph's rudeness. "You don't know who Poseidon is?" He asked disbelievingly, glancing at the trio. Now that he properly studied them, they did seem rather foreign.

"What do you think, dancer boy? WE JUST CAME OUT OF THE GROUND!" Toph yelled, articulating her words clearly.

"Uh...Right. Follow me" Percy said immediately, feeling rather foolish.

"We'll be sure to do that!" Aang replied, grinning from head to toe.

"Sorry about Toph, she's really….Tough! She's Toph and she's really tough!" Katara apologized, grinning at her own pun.

"Thanks, Sugar Queen" Toph grumbled. "This is taking forever. I'll do a favor and give EVERYONE a lift" She muttered. She stamped her feet on the ground and the earth around them lifted up in the air, carrying the four people with it. Percy screamed, totally taken by surprise. He clutched the edge of the earth ship, desperate for something to hold on to. Another stamp of Toph's foot and the levitating earth shot forward.

"This…is…crazy…how…you…doing…this!" Percy stuttered, his face as pale as a ghost, eyes wide with fear. "Are you a daughter of Hades or Pluto?" He asked, his knuckles white from clutching the peace of earth.

"No idea who they are" Toph answered curtly, performing complex moves with her feet to keep the earth levitating and moving.

"Do you need some help, Sifu Toph?" Aang asked politely, trying to make himself useful.

"I'll help too!" Katara volunteered, standing up, before the wind forced her to sit down again.

"I would help you g-guys, but…" Percy started, before shutting his mouth. Talking while flying made him sick.

"How can you possibly HELP me Twinkle Toes? You totally suck at earthbending!" Toph pointed out gleefully.

"That may be true, but I CAN airbend!" Aang contradicted. He lifted his hands dramatically and the earth ship shot upwards. Another backward push of his hand made the ship go even faster. Percy screamed dramatically, totally unused to this type of air travel.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked, concerned. "I know air travel takes some time, but I guess I'm immune to it, you know, from Appa, our flying bison." She explained.

Percy shook his head. "I need to ask Piper who the heck you guys are" He muttered.

"Piper? Who's that?" Katara asked, although she needed to slightly raise her voice as Aang and Toph had began competing over who made the earth ship go faster, causing the wind to howl around them, giving the impression of a lone wolf.

"Girl whose….IT'S RIGHT THERE GUYS!" He shouted, pointing downwards at a blurred campsite.

Toph immediately slammed the ground with her fist, and the entire earth ship plummeted. Percy screamed loudly, clinging Katara's arm, who, unfortunately for her, was the only person around him within grabbing distance. She cringed uncomfortably, before relaxing as the world around her became a blur. Suddenly, they slammed into the ground, leaving a dust cloud in the air. The four Homo sapiens got up, coughing as the dust dispersed around them. As they got up, completely covered in dust, they saw six strange, odd teenagers.

**UGH This chapter is sooooo short. Blah. Whatever. This is like…a side project that JUST GOT STUCK IN MY MIND AND WOULD PROBABLY TAKE UP ALL MY TIME IN MY BRAIN UNLESS I PUT IT ON WORD****INTERNET****FANFICTION…Ugh.**

**Right, Homo Sapiens is a fancy word for humans…and…uh…yeah**


	3. Chapter 3- Explanation

**First of all: i am EXTREMELY sorry for not posting at all. I had to work on that story for my teacher...Anyways...enough about that! Here's the third chapter...that I delayed for quite a long time.**

No, I do not own ATLA or Percy Jackson.

* * *

****

Unsurprisingly, Aang was the first to get back on his feet. "Hello everybody! I'm Aang!" He introduced fervently, ignoring the odd looks that the teenagers were giving him.

There were three in total, all of them sporting a different expression. There was a blond curly-haired girl; she looked calm and collected but her eyes looked as if they were thinking a million things at once. She was the first to speak.

"Who are you?" She asked simply. "He's part of our party." She added, pointing to Percy.

"Before you answer that Twinkle Toes," Toph cut in, standing up. "Who are you? I'm not saying anything until you give me an answer," She said arrogantly.

"Actually, Annabeth asked first," a girl with curly brown hair piped in.

"Well I'm asking you now," Toph retorted.

"Toph! There's no harm in telling them!" Katara reprimanded. "I'm Katara, the boy with the arrow on his head is Aang, and that girl is Toph." She introduced.

"I believe I asked for him?" The one named Annabeth reminded. Toph spun around and slammed her feet into the ground. Poor Percy flew into the air and landed right next to Annabeth. "There," She said rudely.

"Gosh, Toph, you didn't have to do that one, did you?" Percy complained, rubbing the back of his head. "Stupid air travel..."

"Hey Air is great!" Aang piped in. He twirled his finger around, manipulating a leaf that happened to be on the ground. "You can't do this...with...whatever you bend. Or do you bend?" He asked inquisitively, plopping himself down on the grass.

"Bend?" The curly brown-haired girl asked. "What's that? I'm Hazel. Hazel Levesque."

"You don't know what bending is?" Toph asked sarcastically. "Nice joke, nice joke,"

"She isn't joking," Another boy spoke up. He was large and stocky; his body looked a bit disproportionate as his face was babyish while he was sporting a military haircut.

"Hey! Frank! What's up! Where's the rest?" Percy asked curiously.

"Jason went to chop up some firewood, Leo went to tinker with his machines, and Piper went to hunt. I think." Hazel answered, ticking off her fingers. "But back to introductions. Who are you again?" She asked, pointing to Toph.

"I"m Toph," She answered. She sat down on the grass and closed her sightless eyes. "You don't know what bending is, yet you are an earthbender," She said quietly.

"What's earthbending?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Well, if you were to dissect the word, bending-earth," Annabeth pondered. "Just hypothetically,"

"Well, technically speaking, you are right," Katara confirmed, "But don't talk about it so loosely. It's not just bending it. You are manipulating it to help you, not only to fight, but to live."

"That's true. Sifu Toph is blind, so she uses the vibrations in the earth to see," Aang explained.

"Ingenious," Frank exclaimed. "But how? Hazel is the daughter of Pluto and I don't think she can do that,"

"May I ask, who is this Pluto, Zeus, and Poseidon? Percy mentioned them when we were coming here on that earthship," Katara asked curiously, inclining her head towards Percy.

"They are the three main gods. Zeus is the god of the sky, Pluto is the god of the earth and the underworld, and Poseidon is the god of the sea. Occasionally, the gods would come down and 'hook up' with humans. The offspring of a mortal and a god produces is called a demigod. They often possess special powers inherited from their godly parent and are naturally attuned to battle. They often have dyslexia and ADHD," Annabeth explained.

Percy nodded in agreement. "I, for example, am a son of Poseidon, meaning I have control over water. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and many more. Her power is not physical, but mental. She's the cleverest person I know. Frank is the son of Mars, the roman counterpart of...am I boring you?" He asked, noticing that Toph wasn't even listening.

"Yes, you are," Toph replied bluntly.

"Toph! You're not supposed to say that!" Katara whispered quietly.

"No no! Go on! It's fascinating!" Aang urged, his grey eyes shining with enthusiasm. "Except, what do you mean by 'roman counterpart'?" He asked confusedly.

"Simple. The Greeks were the first that worshipped these gods, but after the Romans invaded them, they adapter the Greek gods with different names and a slightly different personality. They gods have many aspects, each with different personalities," Annabeth answered.

"About Hazel, she's the daughter of Pluto, Roman god of the underworld. She has control over the earth," Frank explained.

Toph's ears perked up. "Earth?" She asked.

"Yup!" Hazel confirmed.

Toph stood up slowly. "Then let's have a battle, shall we?"

* * *

**OK I WAS GOING TO POST TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE...BUT I'M SORRY. I'M REALLY HAVING A HARD TIME WRITING A LONG CHAPTER; I USED ALL MY ENERGY IN WRITING LONG CHAPTERS FOR MY TEACHER. I AM SOOOOO SORRY. CHAPTER FOUR IS COMING...NEXT WEEK?  
**


	4. Chapter 4- Delaying

**Well, sorry. I'm having a really hard time writing right now; but I won't give up! I like to have cliffhangers and I KNOW TOPH IS EXTREMELY OOC RIGHT NOW! Anyways, this is the fourth chapter!**

**No, I don't.**  
**You know what I'm talking about.**

* * *

"Battle?" Hazel asked. "What do you mean?"

"An earthbending rumble! How about it!" Toph exclaimed.

"Uh, Toph, how about later. It's getting dark," Annabeth said, pointing to the setting sun. "And we better show you to the tents and everything..since you'll probably be staying here until tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, my brother got captured by fire nation soldiers, so we have to hurry," Katara explained.

"We really need to get caught up in each other's lives," Hazel said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, as soon as those people get back," Aang agreed.

Hazel hurried up to show the threesome around the campfire, but Toph said that she didn't need a tour and made herself an earth tent. Hazel blinked in amazement and asked Katara and Aang if they wanted a tour, which of course, they readily agreed.

Toph was very, very confused. How could they not know what earthbending was? Were they aliens or something? She decided to talk to the girl that explained everything. From the way she moved and talked, she sounded like the unofficial leader.

Annabeth was alone outside, not knowing what to think of the three strangers. They showed up with Percy, who looked as sick as a fly, without even knowing the gods! Even if they weren't demigods, they should have at least heard of the Greek and Roman gods in school! They didn't seem normal, however. They landed from a flying earthship. Maybe that Toph girl was a daughter of Hades without realizing it.

"Annabeth?" A familiar voice brutally forced its way into Annabeth's thinking.

"Uh...Toph?" Annabeth asked. "What do you want?" She asked guardedly.

"Tell me about your world," Toph commanded, sitting down on the ground. "I'm all ears. Literally."

"It's getting dark...howabout tomorrow?" Annabeth suggested.

"Well, since you don't know me, you wouldn't know, but I'm blind," Toph said quietly, "So tell me! Why are you guys so weird? How do you not know about bending?"

"Well, I'm not sure what you are talking about..." Annabeth trailed off, trying to think of an appropriate response.

"Annabeth!" A voice called out. "We're back!"

"Piper!" Annabeth exclaimed. She got up and ran to embrace a girl who had unevenly cut hair.

"Toph, this is Piper," Annabeth introduced Aphrodite's daughter to the unusual girl.

Toph didn't even bother turning around to 'look'. "And who's the other guy," She asked.

"Oh, that's probably Jason. How do you know...?" Annabeth wondered out loud.

"T-toph..?" Piper stuttered. "Why do I feel like I know that name?" She asked Toph, who shrugged.

"Because I'm just so famous," Toph answered sarcastically. "Is there finally someone who knows what bending is?"

Piper gave a cry of anguish. "I'M. THINKING!"

oO0Oo

Everybody was back to the camp and properly introduced. Aang and Leo seemed to have hit it off; they were rolling on the floor laughing right now at Leo's latest joke. Katara seemed to have bonded nicely with everyone, and was conversing with quietly Hazel and Frank. Toph was joking along with Piper, who was struggling to remember what was making her so excited. Jason and Percy were practicing their sword fighting, their clangs and clings resonated around the campsite.

"Alright everybody! Dinner is ready!" Annabeth announced, holding up hot dogs on a platter. She set it down on a small earth table that Toph had bended out and everybody graciously took one.

Aang eyed his piece nervously; he didn't eat meat, but he was afraid to tell Annabeth to make something else.

"Hrey, rhut's wron'?" Leo asked, his mouth full of meat. He swallowed quickly. "Hey, what's wrong?" He corrected, this time, his mouth not full of food.  
Aang swallowed nervously. "I don't eat meat...but I don't want Annabeth to make something specially for me!"

Leo grinned. "Watch this bro," He reached inside his tool belt and pulled out a vegetarian burger. "I give these to Piper all the time; she's vegetarian too. See?" Leo pointed towards Piper, who Aang just noticed wasn't eating any normal 'hot dog'. "Just tell Annabeth, she'll make you another vegetarian one."

"Thanks," Aang grinned, and took the vegetarian burger.

oO0Oo

After everybody finished eating, Aang sensed the change in mood. It was serious now. They were all gathered around the campfire, sitting on the ground.

"Now," Annabeth started, "You should have noticed that we have strangers among us...no offense,"

"None taken!" Katara replied happily.

"However, we do want to know you're full story; why you have never heard of the gods, where you are from, and what 'bending' is," Annabeth continued. She glanced around, her comrades were all nodding appreciatively. She noticed that Piper still looked confused.

Aang swallowed nervously as he noticed that everybody turned around to look at him. "Well, I'm Aang, I'm an airbender..and.." He looked to Katara to confirm whether or not he should say if he were the avatar or not.

Katara nodded silently, suggesting her approval.

"And I'm the Avatar..."

UGH I AM SOOO SORRY! I will...try harder...


End file.
